movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York
'''Tom and Jerry: Home Alone: Lost in New York '''is an upcoming animated adventure comedy crossover direct-to-video film produced by Warner Bros and 20th Century Fox movie based on the movie by John Hughes. Plot The story begins with Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Quacker, Uncle Harry and Kevin (voice by Richard Kind, Frank Welker, Kath Soucie, Sam Kwasman, John Michael Higgins and Tara Strong) getting packed for a christmas vacation to spend christmas in Miami, Jerry goes into the Mouse hole to get his suitcase, his blue swim trunks and Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper, some toys and his milk bottle for the vacation and Quacker gets his suitcase and his green swim trunks. Later at the airport Kevin, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Quacker, Uncle Harry and the family rush to catch their plane before it leaves, Kevin, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Quacker, and Uncle Harry aboards the plane that was going to New York City and not Miami. After the plane ride the family finally arrived in Miami, When the family got off the plane they saw that Kevin, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Quacker, and Uncle Harry were not there. In New York City Kevin, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Quacker, and Uncle Harry goes to the Plaza Hotel, where they meet Donald Trump (voice by Alec Baldwin) and uses Peter's (voice by Dan Povenmire) credit card to check in and they get a hotel room. Later Kevin, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Quacker, and Uncle Harry go to swim in the hotel swimming pool, Kevin gets changed into his blue swim trunks and Tom gets changed into his red swim trunks and Jerry gets changed into his blue swim trunks and Jerry helps Tuffy get changed into his white inflatable waterproof diaper and Quacker gets changed into his green swim trunks and Uncle Harry gets changed into his red swim trunks. After getting changed Jerry goes for a swim in the pool, Quacker does some duck swimming in the pool, Kevin and Tuffy were gonna do some cannonballs together, When Kevin and Tuffy jumped into the pool Kevin loses his blue swim trunks and Tuffy loses his inflatable waterproof diaper and see his light-grey buttocks. Meanwhile, Harry (voice by Charlie Adler) and Marv (voice by Trevor Devall), now calling themselves the "Sticky Bandits", have travelled to New York after escaping during a prison riot. On Christmas Eve, Kevin, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Quacker, and Uncle Harry visits a Toy Store, where they meet its philanthropic owner, Mr. Duncan. After encountering Harry and Marv, Kevin, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Quacker, and Uncle Harry runs away, and returns to the hotel. The hotel's concierge, Mr. Hector (voice by Jim Cummings), confronts Kevin, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Quacker, and Uncle Harry about the credit card that was reported stolen. Characters * Tom- A blue-grey cat. In this movie, he is Kevin's pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry- A brown mouse, In this movie, he is Kevin's pet mouse along together with Tom and Tuffy. * Tuffy - A young baby light-grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew, Quacker's friend, and Harry's grandnephew. In this movie, he is Kevin's pet mouse along together with Tom and Jerry. * Quacker (full name: Quacker Jeff Duck): A little yellow duckling, who is Jerry's little buddy. In this movie, he is Kevin's pet duckling. * Kevin McCallister - the youngest child in the McCallister family. * Kate McCallister- Kevin's Mom. * Peter McCallister - Kevin's Dad. * Uncle Harry - Jerry and Tuffy's uncle. * Harry Lime - A burglar Man. In this movie, he's trying to get Kevin. * Marv Merchants - A burglar Man. In this movie, he's trying to get Kevin. * Mr. Hector - * Pigeon Lady - * Cedric - * Limo Driver - * Police Officer - * Droopy - Cast * Richard Kind as Tom * Frank Welker as Jerry * Kath Soucie as Tuffy, Kate McCallister * Sam Kwasman as Quacker * Tara Strong as Kevin McCallister * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * Jeff Bergman as Droopy * Charlie Adler as Harry Lime * Trevor Devall as Marv Merchants * Dan Povenmire as Peter McCallister * Tom Kenny as Buzz McCallister * Nancy Cartwright as Jeff McCallister * Bill Fagerbakke as Rod McCallister * Alex Borstein as Georgette McCallister * Jim Cummings as Mr. Hector * Grey Griffin as Pigeon Lady * Eric Bauza as Cedric * Bill Farmer as Limo Driver * Alec Baldwin as Donald Trump * Jeff Bennett as Police Officer Quotes Trivia * Rated PG. * Suggested Running Times: 120 Minutes (NTSC), 115 Minutes (PAL). * Kevin McAllister resembles Charlie Bucket from Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017-film). * Tom wears red swim trunks for swimming. * Jerry wears blue swim trunks and see his brown-buttocks under his blue swim trunks and tail for swimming. * Tuffy wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper and see his light-grey buttocks under his inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper has a trigger that activates the diaper to inflate some air to keep Tuffy floating in the water. * Quacker wears green swim trunks for swimming. * Kevin wears blue swim trunks for swimming. * Uncle Harry wears red swim trunks for swimming. * In this movie, Alec Baldwin gets the role to do the voice of Donald Trump. Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png 0A538C3E-2CEB-4D42-9CB9-3962181D3E21.png Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Quacker The Duck.jpg|Quacker Maxresdefault (4).jpg Songs Release Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Home Alone Category:Crossovers Category:Christmas Movies